tokyo mew mew meets the gang
by inu-yasha's-soulmate
Summary: this story is a crossover of inu-yasha and tokyo mew mew.....it where ichigo and the gang must help kagome and kikyo from sess...before he takes over the fuedel era...runs and hides


HEEYYYYYYYYY Welcome to my new story!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!  
  
Discliamer- I do not own any of the Inu-yasha and Tokyo Mew Mew.. But I would love too, exspecially Ryou, the Blue Knight, and Miroku.Ohhh .yeah! .Good times, good times.. Well I hope you like this one, even though on the other story I went kinda fast, I'll try to explian this better then the other one.c'mon gotta give me a brake it was my first story.well enjoy.--__--  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
" YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!" Miroku reply's "What???? I didn't do nothin" "not you" Kagome replyed."Oh sorry, natural reflex" Miroku apoligized.Kagome and Sango roll their eyes. " I was talking to Inu-yasha." Sango looks at Miroku and says, "ohhhhh, someone's got a giulty constience!" "He he he" Miroku replie with a hailo over his head.Kagome turns around and glares at Miroku "WHAT DID YOU DO?????!!!!" Kagomes eyes flared with flames.miroku cringes, and he smiles then runs away. Kagome chances after him screaming "MIROKU!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO!!!!!!" "I SWEAR I DIDN"T DO NOTHIN!!!" miroku smiles and sticks his thumbs up.Kagome looked down and cringed " you didn't?" Miroku shruged and said "well.hehe" Sango's mouth droped. "Sookie Sookie now.. Hahaha"  
  
*************************************Back in Tokyo************************************  
  
The Blue Knight put Ichigo down on the ground, and looked deep in her eyes. Ichigo's kitty ears poped up. The Blue Knight took a hat, put it on her head, then bent down, and whispered to her. "You're turning red." Ichigo covered her face soooo fast you couldn't even count to 1.anywhooz.. The Blue Knight started to walk away from Ichigo, Ichigo ran toward him yelling at him "WAIT UP!!!!!!!"  
  
"PUDDING!" CRASH... There goes a whole bunch of plates down on the floor, because pudding knocked over the dirty dish cart. "SORRY!" yelled pudding, as she picked up the broken plate. Mint was waiting for a customer to show up. DING DING the bell rang, when someones opens the door. Mint was on a chair next to the door talking to lettuce, when she turned around and saw a tall handsome blode hair blue eyed man staring at her. "He-he-hellooo.can I get you any thing, a coffee, milk." *cough* " My number."* Cough, cough*.."Gmmmm I am so sorry, about that I needed to clear my throut.." running up behind the man was Ichigo yelling "WAIT UP!!!!!!" mint peeks out, to see who is coming, and saw Ichigo on her knees out of breath, at the door. The man walked to the café, pushin mint out of his way saying " I don't go for desprite chicks" mint's mouth drops Ichigo walks by mints, mint grabs ichigos arm while still staring at the handsome man she asks Ichigo "wh-who is that? He is like sooooo dreamy" Ichigo rolles her eyes, and then catches up with the strange handsome man. Lettuce walks up to Mint and said " well.. I might know much about men but I know that was not natural." Mint looks at Lettuce and walks off.Lettuce looks at mint walk off. and she thinks " oh well" and she walks to a table and starts to clean it off.  
  
Ryou is drinking a mocha, when the man walked up to him and introduced himeself "hello, I am the blue knight.I need to dicus somethin with you." ryou turns around on his seat and asks "ahhhhhhhhh.the blue knight!!!!!" he gets off his chair and BOWS down."I am so sorry your master.." The blue knight takes a hold of Ryou's callor of his shirt and pulls him up of the ground. "No need to BOW down to me..." Ryou stands up straight and solutes him "iyiy..Sir." The Blue Knight shakes his head. "Well.anywhoz.we need to go to _____________ to this girl kagomes, because we need to get her before this guy named sesshomarou gets ahold of her.cuz if he does along with her incarnation? He will join them together and will rule over the fuedel world, and now. we most go." Ryou jumped up and yelled at all the girls to get their stuff, and to get ready. The girls scattered and they grabed their stuff. When pudding went to grab her stuff she triped over an eletrical cord and all the lights went out, everyone suddenly stoped and yelled "PUDDING!!!!!" you hear this little voice coming from the back yell "sorry!!" they all run out the café a door.  
  
*****************back with inu-yashaand the gang*************************  
  
Sango and Kagome were at the springs, while Inu-yasha, Miroku, and Shippo were chopping wood. "Hey kagome, have you ever thought.what if you were a queen or a princess." sango asked. Kagome smiled and replied " when I was younger, but now.." She heard a snap in the back.she jumped and she stood up grabed a towel out of her bag and walked up to a big rock and climed on it. She looked around to see what made the noise. She spoted a shadow hide behind a tree the she hoped down off the huge rock, and ran to the shadow, the shadow took off running, kagome tackled the shadow and found out. that it was suprisingly sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru.. What are you doning here?" Kagome ran as fast as she could to get to Sango. She got to the springs when she saw that Sango was stepping on Jakens head screamming "YOU PERVERT!!!!!!! Ewwwwwwww.. Yuck.." She grabed the other towel out of kagomes bag and wraped it around her self. She looked around to see if she could find kagome, she sees kagome standing next to a tree. "KAGOME!!!.Come here, I think sesshoumaru is somewhere around here.kag." she slowly walks up to kagome and she saw somethin around her neck.she walked up closer and she saw that her stylish new neckles is sesshoumaru's tail wraped around her neck. Sango ran toward Kagome, she grabed sess's tail trying to unwrape it around kagome, but every time she pulled harder the tighter sesshoumaru' s grip became around Kagome's neck. Kagome began to choke she kept gasping for air so she could talk or at least tell sango to stop.she took a deep breath, as much as she could, and she gasped "Sango STOP."Sango heard what kagome said vaguely but she did what she was told. Sesshoumaru slowly walked into the light, and told sango to back away slowly. Sango did what she was told, in fear for Kagome's life. Sesshoumaru lifted kagome with his tail by the throut, but then he slowly wrapped his tail around her body. He looked at Sango, as if he was going to kill her with his bare hands.then he asked, " Where is kikyo?" Sango shrugged her shoulders andsaid " do you honestly think I keep track of that BAKA!!??". Sesshoumaru took off after hearing what sango said, but right then sango jumped on sesshoumaru and bit his tail. "Ggreeh.you stupid mordel." While holding on for dear life, sango climbed up on sesshoumaru's tail. Sesshoumaru didn't feel like bothering, so he grabed her with his tail, and continued to the castle. (You noticed their both in their towels still.if only miroku was there wouldn't he be droolin at the mouth.hehehehe.)  
  
Inu-yasha, with a hand full of wood, was heading back to the hut, when he heard miroku scream. (Like a girl.of course...Hehehehe) Inu-yasha droped the wood and ran to where miroku was. Inu-yasha stoped at miroku's side and asked " whats wrong?" Miroku fell on the ground crying. "They're, they're g- go-gone." Inu-yasha shook his head then said " their probaly out of sight that's all." Miroku screamed "NOOOO! They're not there I checked, and they're not at the hut either.. Wahhhhh!" inu-yasha looked again and saw that they were gone, then told miroku to take care of the brat!" then he took off trying to smell the scent of Kagome. He couldn't find her scent, so he went to the springs to see if he would have a better chance. When he got to the springs he saw both of their clothes in kagome's bag, but the towels were gone. He walked around to see if he could smell any scent that he recognized when a strong scent came over him, it was his brother sesshoumaru. He ran as far as he could before the scent died down, to the point where he couldn't even smell it anymore. So he jumped on a tree limb, and thought where sesshoumaru has gone. 'Would he go back to his castle or would he take them to their death.hmmm' he was thinking so hard that he got tired and fell a sleep. **************************************************************************** ******************** BWAHAHAHAHAHA the end of that chapter HAHAHAHAHAH you have to wait until I post the next chapter HAHAHAHAHAHA.well Bye.see ya. 


End file.
